Solo Quiero Verte
by sucky
Summary: Bueno este Shot trata de Shino y sus sentimientos hacia Hinata y una noticia que le hará sacarlos al exterior espero, que les guste.


_Hola a todas y a todos, bueno soy nueva en esta página y también es el primer fic que escribo, originalmente lo escribí para un concurso del grupo de Haiiro no Shinju, el cual es un fic de esta página creado por Ángel de una Ala; mi one-shot esta basado en el fic ya mencionado, creo que no es necesario leerlo pero si aún no lo han leído se los recomiendo esta muy bueno, sin mas los dejo leer._

**_Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto sama, esta pequeña historia junto con las faltas de ortografía son mías._**

_********SOLO QUIERO VERTE********_

Era temprano había quedado con Kiba en encontrarse en el campo de entrenamiento que usaban años atrás para entrenar en equipo con Hinata y Kurenai sensei, ya tenían un buen tiempo sin tener una misión en conjunto y aunque ni Kurenai o Hinata los acompañarían resultaba agradable de cierta manera encontrarse con el ruidoso y problemático de su camarada y ex compañero de equipo, si era sincero consigo mismo y aunque no lo dijera abiertamente consideraba a ese revoltoso como su mejor amigo no más que eso su hermano, pero seamos honestos él era Shino, el Aburame Shino que era más inexpresivo que el padre o primo de su ex compañera Hyuga, por lo que difícilmente reconocería esto ante alguien. Si, sin duda alguna esa era su personalidad y aunque en más de una ocasión la había tratado de modificar, aunque fuera un poco, nunca lo había logrado y estaba bien al fin y al cabo él estaba satisfecho con su forma de ser, porque así era él y si alguien deseaba cambiarlo era alguien que no tomaba en cuenta su sentir y obviamente tampoco le conocía por lo que no era importante tomarle en cuenta.

Bien Kurenai no iría a la misión por obvias razones, las cuales eran resumidas en solo una palabra, Asuma; si su sensei se había retirado parcialmente de las actividades ninja debido a su pequeño hijo el cual era el resultado del gran amor que ella profeso a el difunto hijo del tercer Hokague y con el que su hijo compartía nombre, sí; esta no se había retirado de la vida ninja pero las misiones que realizaba eran por lo general de bajo rango o no duraban más de 2 o 3 días, y esta prometía ser una misión de largo plazo, motivo por el cual ella no se agregaría al equipo.

Y Hinata, Hinata bueno ella, ella simplemente ya no era Hinata, si bien el cuerpo que aunque maltrecho y en mal estado que recorría Konoha ciertamente era el de su camarada, esta había desaparecido casi por completo en los ulmos tiempos; si esa que era la jovencita más dulce, pura, bien intencionada, tímida y sincera; había casi desaparecido, y ¿Por qué?, por nada más y nada menos que el hiperactivo y rubio ninja Uzumaki Naruto, si este y su actual esposa Haruno Sakura; todos absolutamente todos los que habitaban Konoha sabían del amor que la Hyuga le profesaba a el Uzumaki, bueno no todos el Uzumaki ni siquiera se lo imaginaba y eso frustraba de cierta manera a Hinata quien al toparse o estar cerca de este bueno incluso al oír hablar de él se sonrojaba de una manera más que exagerada cómica ya que competía con el rojo más rojo existente y en casos en los que el Usumaki osaba atravesar la distancia que delimitaba el espacio personal de esta, ella inmediatamente terminaba perdiendo el conocimiento, si se desmayaba instantáneamente. Esta parecía al principio asimilar hasta cierto punto el que el Uzumaki y la Haruno terminaran juntos, porque si todo Konoha sabía que la Hyuga amaba a Naruto, de la misma forma sabían que este amaba a su vez a Sakura desde muy temprana edad al igual que la Hyuga hacía con él, pero a diferencia del rubio la ojiperla también conocía estos sentimientos; así que en medio de la guerra ella se había armado de valor y había intentado ayudarlo resultando un reverendo fracaso ya que solo termino siendo un estorbo y resultando gravemente herida por lo que sintiendo que moriría sin remedio decidió confesarle su amor, al no haber muerto como esperaba y consiente de que el Uzumaki conocía ya sus sentimientos tenia o más bien tuvo la esperanza de que este le correspondiera, pero esto desafortunadamente para ella no había sido así, Naruto la rechazo y se comprometió con Sakura; por lo que después de que estos se casaran la Hyuga había dejado de alimentarse y dormir bien además de haber empezado a beber en exceso y vagar de bar en bar por toda Konoha cosa que a muchos entristecía y habían tratado de sacarle de esa terrible depresión sin éxito alguno, y al no saber de qué manera más actuar, además de tener sus propios problemas que resolver, habían optado por dejarla desahogarse, esperando que con el tiempo se recuperara.

Era una mañana bastante agradable o al menos para el Aburame lo era, este se encontraba recargado en el tronco de un árbol en el campo de entrenamiento número 8 esperando como era costumbre a un impuntual Kiba y a su peludo y fiel amigo Akamaru que ni siquiera daba indicios de estar próximo a arribar a este lugar, Shino ya se estaba molestando y bastante porque si había algo que el Aburame valoraba era la puntualidad ya que era de muy mal gusto a su parecer hacer esperar y perder el tiempo a las personas con las que se había acordado reunirse, pero hablaba de Kiba ese gamberro camarada suyo que no respetaba el tiempo de los demás, bueno a decir verdad no respetaba absolutamente nada, después de esperar por mas 40 minutos a Kiba, Shino estaba a punto de irse de ahí pero como si Kiba estuviera esperando esto salió de quien sabe dónde y encaro a su amigo.

- Hey Shino etto, bueno creo que se me hiso un poco tarde, pero bueno ¿de que va la misión que nos encomendó Tsunade-sama?

- ¿un poco tarde?- pregunto Shino con un tono un tanto molesto, -no has llegado un poco tarde has llegado 45 minutos tarde… el hacer esperar a los camaradas es descortés… ¿porque?… porque no tomas en cuenta los sentimientos de tus camaradas ni las responsabilidades que estos puedan tener.

- kuso, vamos Shino mira que hay un revuelo en la aldea… ¿verdad Akamaru?- le habla un sonriente Kiba a su amigo canino, - fue difícil llegar hasta aquí, pero aquí estoy ya así que di ¿de que va la misión?, ¿Cuándo salimos?, ¿será difícil?; vamos cuenta, cuenta.

-Vamos a rastrear a unos bandidos que han estado causando problemas en unas aldeas en los límites entre Konoha y Suna, es una misión en conjunto con ellos seremos nosotros 2 como rastreadores y un equipo de un junin y 2 shunin de la arena que se encargaran de capturarlos.

-¿queeee?, nosotros solo seremos los sabuesos que los guíen. - Kiba alzó ambas cejas y movió las manos con fastidio, - eso no es justo verdad Akamaru, nosotros también queremos acción, queremos patear traseros. – guarf – ladro el can en acuerdo con su amo.

- esas han sido las instrucciones que ha dado la Hokague, - dijo un serio Shino, - demo eso no quiere decir que si fuera necesario nosotros no podamos intervenir en la captura de los bandidos- dijo este sin mostrar expresión alguna.

- yiajuuu… ves como no eres tan agrio Shino, de verdad que tienes tus momentos, no siempre eres tan frio y lúgubre… también sueles ser obscuro y misterioso… pero a que ati también te gusta tirar golpes de vez en vez, he he.

- así que frio, lúgubre, obscuro y misterioso ¿he?… esa no es forma de catalogar a los camaradas… ¿Por qué?… porque puedes herir sus sentimientos- dijo un Shino rodeado de una extraña aura obscura.

-¿he?, oye Shino no te lo tomes así sabes que solo es una broma- decía Kiba agitando las manos de manea despreocupada- … ¿y cuando nos vamos he?

-mmm… pues partiremos mañana a primera hora los de la arena nos estarán esperando a la mitad del camino hacia Suna dentro de 2 días eso nos da tiempo suficiente para llegar sin necesidad de apresurarnos tanto.

- ok, entonces ahora vayamos a comer algo, me estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿tú no Akamaru? – guarf, guarf- respondió un impaciente Akamaru agitando su cola. – Bien no se diga más al Ichiraku- grito un eufórico Kiba.

_**Quisiera ver tus ojos,**_

_**Quisiera ver tu sonrisa,**_

_**Ver tus hermosos sonrojos,**_

_**Sentir tus suaves caricias.**_

Así comenzaron a caminar los tres de regreso a la aldea con dirección al Ichiraku que era el único establecimiento que dejaba entrar al can. Pero conforme se iban acercando corroboraron lo que Kiba había dicho antes; había un revuelo en la aldea todos parecían cuchichear algo que parecía muy importante y a más de uno pudieron ver con cara de tristeza, confusión e incredulidad por lo que se les decía. Sin embargo al pasar por el establecimiento de la Yamanaka la bomba les exploto en la cara.

-Shino, Kiba en verdad lo lamento mucho… yo en verdad… no se… que más decir… solo… solo… lo siento… lo siento mucho- les decía la Yamanaka desbordándose en lágrimas y abrazándolos fuertemente.

-oie, pero que demonios te pasa Ino, ¿porque lloras?- le dijo un muy confundido y un poco atemorizado Inuzuka, volteando a ver a su compañero.

-Es que… acaso ustedes… aun… ¿no lo saben?- les pregunto Ino que trataba de contener las lágrimas.

-saber, ¿qué cosa Ino?- pregunto el joven de los bichos a la rubia.

-¿Lo que paso con Hinata?

- ¿con Hinata?, ¿qué pasa con ella?, tengo un tiempo sin verla.- pregunto Kiba un poco pensativo, pero la oji azul parecía dudar en responder.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede con Hinata Ino?, tú lo sabes así que dínoslo por favor- pidió el Aburame impasible por fuera, pero un tanto preocupado por dentro.

-lo que pasa es que ella… ella… ella está muerta… Hinata está muerta.

- ¿Qué?, pero de que hablas Ino creo que no escuche bien- decía un Kiba que no creía lo que había escuchado.

- lo que estás diciendo es verdad Ino, ¿no te has equivocado? ¿Quién ha dicho eso? ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?- decía un aparentemente tranquilo Aburame, que empezaba a ponerse pálido debido a la afirmación que la Yamanaka hacía con la cabeza. – pero ¿Cómo paso? – Pregunto él en un susurro que esta alcanzó a oír.

_**Quisiera ver tu hermoso rostro,**_

_**Quisiera ver tu hermoso cabello,**_

_**Quisiera ver mi reflejo en tus ojos,**_

_**Quisiera oler el aroma a jazmín, **_

_**Que desprende tu pelo.**_

-fue anoche, en un bar a las afueras de la villa, al parecer hubo un incendio y ella al igual que otros no pudo salir- iba a seguir hablando pero Kiba la interrumpió

-eso… ¡eso es mentira!- decía Kiba con lágrimas en los ojos y un leve temblor por todo el cuerpo- ¡no puede ser verdad!… Hinata… ella, ¡ella está bien, debe de estar bien!.- grito al tiempo que salía corriendo en dirección al territorio Hyuga con Shino corriendo atrás de el

- en verdad lo lamento chicos- decía al viento en un susurro la rubia con una lágrima bajando por su mejilla.

_**Quisiera tomar tus manos,**_

_**Como cuando corríamos al parque,**_

_**Quisiera estrecharte en mis brazos,**_

_**Como cuando se nos hacía tarde.**_

-¡Digan que no es verdad!… ¡digan que no es verdad!- gritaba entre furioso y desolado el Inuzuka a los dos Hyuga que se encontraban frente a él, - por favor digan que es mentira… por favor- seguía pidiendo ya en el suelo arrodillando y llorando abiertamente, simplemente no lo podía creer.

Shino simplemente había quedado como en otro mundo al llegar a la mansión Hyuga y darse cuenta que la mayoría estaba llorando y ya vestían de luto, pero quedo aun peor al ver a un devastado Neji y un cabizbajo Hiashi. Era cierto Hinata su dulce y tímida amiga había muerto, lo confirmaba el ambiente lúgubre que lo rodeaba todo, absolutamente todo en el territorio del clan de su amiga. Pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué era lo que su amiga había hecho para haber terminado de tal manera?

_**Quisiera estrechar tu cuerpo,**_

_**Acercarlo al mío,**_

_**Y susurrar en tu oído,**_

_**El amor que aún no olvido.**_

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido y la mayoría aún no había logrado asimilar la noticia de la muerte de Hinata aun, en el cementerio al enterrarla todos lloraban incluso su padre Hiashi, el también derramaba lágrimas por la que siempre había nombrado como la más grande deshonra del clan Hyuga, Naruto y Sakura se sentían culpables por estar juntos pensaban que de estar por lo menos separados ella estaría aún con vida, el Uzumaki además creía que debería haber accedido a su amor que debería por lo menos haberle dado una oportunidad. Kurenai-sensei creía que no debió haberla descuidado y debía haberle brindado un poco más de su tiempo a su querida alumna haber tratado de sacarla delante de esa terrible decepción amorosa, Neji pensaba que debía haberla cuidado mejor, detener su entrenamiento un poco y cumplir su tarea como su guardián; todos sentían que habían fallado.

_**Quisiera estar a tu lado,**_

_**Y volverte a mirar,**_

_**Quisiera estar en tus brazos,**_

_**Y volverte a besar.**_

Sin embargo Shino, él se encontraba arrepentido, arrepentido no solo por haberla abandonado de cierta manera, sino también por no haberle dicho lo que en verdad sentía por ella , si ese sentimiento que le profesaba y no era precisamente el de un hermano mayor; como todos creían, si Aburame Shino estaba enamorado de Hinata desde hacía ya varios años, pero al esta estar profundamente enamorada del Uzumaki él había decidido gurda sus sentimientos y enterrarlos en lo más profundo de su corazón, para que ella pudiera estar con él porque sabía que su amiga hubiera decidido estar a su lado por el simple hecho de evitarle el dolor que ella había sentido al ser rechazada por el rubio, ese no era su deseo, pero ahora lo pensaba, pensaba que tal vez si él le hubiese dicho sus sentimientos y ella le hubiera dado una respuesta afirmativa como el suponía habría hecho tal vez si no terminaba enamorada de el por lo menos podría haberle ayudado a salir de ese hoyo en el que había caído, o quien sabe quizá tal vez y ella si hubiese terminado prendada de él; pero ahora era demasiado tarde ya no podría decirle nada, porque ella ya no estaba y el ya no quería estar tampoco; ¿porque?… porque simplemente ya no podría volver a ver esos hermosos ojos perlas, esas bellas y sinceras sonrisas, esos adorables sonrojos, ni escuchar su hermosa voz o sus lindos tartamudeos.

_**Quisiera yo tantas cosas,**_

_**Que ya no pueden pasar,**_

_**Quisiera yo poderte ver,**_

_**Y volverte a amar.**_

Si, él; Aburame Shino el que era más inexpresivo que todos, el que todos creían era un chico sin sentimientos por primera vez en su vida había llorado en público y no es como si llorara seguido en privado, no para nada, no lo hacía pero si en privado no lo hacía en público se suponía mucho menos sin embargo era así, así había sido él había llorado aunque en silencio sin hacer el menor de los ruidos estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver los rostros de tristeza que embargaba a los demás que se encontraban como él presentes, pero lo suficiente mente por decir así oculto para que fueran realmente pocos los que notaran el devastado estado de ánimo con el que contaba en ese momento.

_**Solo, solo quiero verte,**_

_**Solo quiero tocarte,**_

_**Solo quiero sentirte,**_

_**Solo quiero besarte.**_

Porque nadie lo sabía, nadie debía saberlo, que él la amaba; la amaba como no había amado a nadie en toda su vida, ¿porque?… simplemente porque ella era única no había nadie que se le comparara en dulzura o en pureza, no había alguien tan servicial o amable como ella, ni tampoco existía alguien tan tímida y que se sonrojara como ella, porque aunque ella no lo supiera era Hinata, su Hinata la chica ala que él amaba, la mujer por la que el moriría, mataría o vendería su alma al mismísimo demonio con tal de protegerla; sin embargo a pesar de eso el no hiso nada, no había hecho nada para evitar ese fatídico desenlace y ahora el solo se conformaba con verla por lo menos una vez más para tener la oportunidad de confesarle , de declararle sus sentimientos pero eso ya no sería así y el solo decía frente ala pequeña laguna en la que a Hinata le gustaba estar:

-"Solo Quiero Verte"- eso era lo que susurraba Shino al viento intentando que sus sentimientos y su voz llegaran a el lugar en el que se encontraba su amada Hinata.

_**Porque mis ojos ya no te miran,**_

_**Porque mis manos ya no te tocan,**_

_**Mi cuerpo ya no te siente,**_

_**Y mis labios ahora te añoran.**_

_**Porque no solo he perdido mis ojos,**_

_**También te he perdido a ti,**_

_**He perdido mi vida,**_

_**Y mi razón de vivir.**_

_**Ahora me encuentro solo,**_

_**Llenándome de recuerdos,**_

_**De aquella primera vez,**_

_**Que nos vimos en el desierto.**_

_**Desierto que era la noche,**_

_**Cuando al lago te seguí,**_

_**Cuando tú te asustaste,**_

_**Y yo bajo te pedí,**_

_**Solo; Solo quiero verte.**_

Bueno si llegaste hasta aquí es porque te gusto mi shot o eso espero, en fin esto fue lo que salió de mi loca cabeza, de verdad que dure un buen; y no es la gran cosa lose, pero que se le va a hacer le prometí a ángel-sama que lo intentaría, lo que importa es que a pesar de que es lo primero que escribo; que no es un intento de poema, lo termine, me lo puse como propósito y lo cumplí, esta del nabo pero ni hablar, espero que a alguien le guste. Perdón por la mala ortografía.

P.D lo que está en negritas es un pequeño poema que hice y en el que me base para hacer este mi primer one-shot de hecho comparten el nombre, me tomo tres minutos hacerlo pero el one-shot me tomo una eternidad, prometo no volver a exigir, pedir o suplicar por una conti a nadie ttebayo. En verdad que es muy difícil T.T; si gustan dejarme un review se los agradecería mucho, acepto cualquier comentario, me gustaría saber si tengo futuro en esto o mejor lo dejo por la paz y me retiro.


End file.
